


Toretto's Bitch

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cop Brian O'Conner, Crack, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Name-Calling, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Brian is late for "date night" at Hector's house and get hasseled for being in uniform.(me holding a crack party!)
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Toretto's Bitch

“What are you doing here pig!” Brian turned to look at wannabe gang banger of teenage boy, sure he wasn’t in his usual part of town in uniform, shitting where you live was never a good idea. But the chancing rooms had been over filled with the new shift. Brian hand been in a rush to meet up with Dom, they had been invited to one of Hectors parties and Brian was late.

So, he just backed out of the room, deciding to go as he was, besides he was sure he still had that nearly clean t-shirt in the back of his trunk. He would just have to change when he got to the was going. He hands jumped into his private car still in his uniform and raced off. Now he stood here behind his car in front of Hectors place, surrounded with by a group of young Hispanic boys.

“You have no right breaking into our cars gringo!?” another of the young men spat at him before he had the change to answer the first. Brian could help but smile at the whole situation, it was kind of cute how these young boys tried to ‘protect’ his car from himself. They were probably too young to recognize him from his racing days. He couldn’t very well be a cop and do illegal racing on weekends.

“I’m so sick of you fucking pigs going after us racers.” The first said again. Brian didn’t have time for this shit. He just kept unbuttoning his shirt, ignoring the kids.

“Let’s teach him a lesson.” A third said. He had just gotten the navy-blue uniform shirt though in the trunk of the car when they moved in.

“I wouldn’t do that.” said a short man standing the front porch sipping a beer, tit made the boys surrounding Brian freeze. They had enough provado to beat up a cop alone, but with an audience, a witness made them pause. Good, Brian thought it only meant they weren’t all that tough. Not that he couldn’t with a few punches walk away from the four teens. He had walk away from far more dangerous criminals unscathed before. But on the other side, shitting where you live is never a good idea. Instead of riling them up and troughing the first punch he stepped back and let the short guy on the porch speak. If Brian remembered right it was the one with the red mustang working at Hector’s garage, what was his name? Padilla something… Tony, that’s right. He was some removed cousin of Hector’s wife Marisol.

“Do you have a death wish?” the short guy chucked as he stepped closer and leaned out over the railing, giving each of the teens a once over before his dark eyes stilled on Brian.

“The bitch, has a death wish coming here starting shit.”

“Yeah breaking and entering and shit” Brian saw Tony role his eyes. He took a chance and found the t-shirt and groaned inwardly. It was not a t-shirt at all, it was one of Dom’s muscles shirts, one on the baby pink ones. It was ether this, nothing, or his work shirt. The work shirt was out, and he preferred to be dressed especially with the way Tony was looking him over. He quickly pulled it over his head. 

“Starting shit? It’s clearly his car,” Tony gestured with his head. “and you knuckleheads are clearly to stupid for your own good.” Shaking his head with good humor. Brian liked this guy more and more by the minuet, even if he had just looked at Brian as a peace of meat.

“What did you say, your little fag.” The first said. That explained the earlier look of attraction.

“What did you say!” Tony sat his beer down and took the few steps down the porch, tense and ready to fight.

“Don’t, man.” The fourth said quietly to the first. “He will kill you.”

“Don’t do it Matteo, Tony’s a street fighter.” The third said.

“Yeah, he beat a guy half to death with his hands, blinding him and shit.” Fourth said again. Brian saw the exaltation in all of them, the air tense and filled with static, like moment before thunder hits.

The teens jumped when they heard the front door open, even if Brian would never admit it, he too had jumped at the door and the escaping music.

“What’s going on out here.” Hector said from the front door.

“There’s a cop here.” The second said and looked very proud that they had ‘detained’ Brian from getting into the party.

“I sentiency hope so, I invited him.” Hector looked to Brian “Just ignore them Brian, they just stupid kids.” He waved Brian up, before stepping back in he turned to Tony “Oh, and Tiger how many times do I have to say: I don’t want any blood in my front yard.”

“Your gonna let the bitch in?!” the first said, Matteo still not getting with the program.

“Good your finely here” Dom stepped out, and all the teens good a star struck look in their eyes.

“You got to shitting me, that’s Toretto’s bitch?” the second spoke under his breath. It had probably been more of a thought to himself than something he had meant to share, but Brian heard him clearly. He chose to ignore it and walk up the steps, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder encouraging him to walk with them inside.

“You heard that Buster? Apparently you’re my bitch.” Dom said quietly enough for only Brian to hear as Tony and Hector had already rejoined the party. Dom’s amused voice made a spark of electricity run down Brian’s spine and make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“If anyone knew how you mother anyone, doing all the household chores and wake up early to make all of us home packed lunches, they would be calling you my bitch.” Brian just grumbled under his breath.

“Not dressed like that.” his voce sounded a little dry to Brian.

“What?” Brian looked down at himself only to remember it was indeed Dom’s baby pink wife beater he was wearing. “I want a divorce”

“Are you ready to part with my homemade chicken bacon sandwiches?”

“Nope”

“Then be a good little bitch and shut up and go get me another beer from the fridge.”

“Will do Honey!” Brian said just a little too loud and smacking Dom’s behind, making sure everyone around them heard them. They hadn’t really gotten much trouble for the gay thing. Even if they were in a highly testosterone environment, and people were obvious a little weird about them when they played up the whole gay thing. But tonight, Brian got a more then a few strange glances. They might be married but that didn’t mean they were gay or in a committed romantic relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment...


End file.
